


Breathing

by morteverum



Series: Lagneia, Lima Kosong Lima, dan Homoerotika [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balcony Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: I want you to touch me; make me breathe by your kiss and dead by your ecstasy.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Lagneia, Lima Kosong Lima, dan Homoerotika [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Breathing

Di bawah langit malam, di atas balkon kamar hotel nomor 505, di tengah-tengah sibuknya Kota Tokyo. Kageyama Tobio dan Ushijima Wakatoshi saling bercumbu, menautkan rasa yang sudah lama mereka pendam—hasil jerih payah mereka dalam memenangkan hati satu sama lain selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Ciuman yang mereka bagi begitu berantakan, panas, dan basah. Meninggalkan sensasi menyesakkan pada dada mereka.

Awalnya Ushijima datang mengunjungi Kageyama di kamar hotelnya hanya untuk membunuh rasa bosan, membawa sedikit camilan sebagai kedok. Lalu, entah bagaimana, setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah saling melahap satu sama lain. Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut, dengan lidah yang beradu, napas yang tertahan, dan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

Ushijima melepaskan tautan mereka, sadar bahwa mereka masihlah manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen. Kageyama menatapnya dengan sayu, masih kesulitan untuk bernapas dan pikirannya masih tertuju pada bibir Ushijima yang memabukkan. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Kageyama, “ _Breathe_ , Tobio.” bisiknya.

Lidahnya mulai asik bermain dengan daun telinga Kageyama, menyapu titik-titik nikmat yang membuat _setter_ -nya itu terbuai. Ibu jarinya mengelus bibir bawah Kageyama dengan lembut, membuatnya terbayang akan segala probabilitas atas apa yang akan terjadi sehabis ini. Kageyama menjauhkan dirinya, menangkup wajah Ushijima dan menatapnya dengan penuh harapan, “T-toshi-san,”

“ _Touch me_ ,” Pria yang lebih muda dua tahun itu kembali menautkan bibir mereka selagi mendekapnya dengan erat.

Sekarang mereka sibuk menanggalkan pakaian satu sama lain. Ushijima mencumbu tiap inci tubuh pria bersurai gagak itu, meninggalkan sensasi panas di tiap sentuhannya. Ini agak di luar batas pemikiran mereka; saling menghangatkan di jam dua pagi, di atas balkon kamar hotel di lantai lima. Tadinya Ushijima mau membawanya masuk, setidaknya lebih waras bagi mereka untuk melakukan seks di atas ranjang, namun melihat Kageyama yang sudah kacau dan terus mendesahkan namanya kala dua Jari milik _Opposite Hitter Schweiden Adlers_ itu bermain dengan lubangnya, ia pikir ranjang bisa menunggu.

Tobio sudah kalap, pikirannya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Sekarang hanya ada Ushijima di otaknya dan ia butuh Ushijima memasukinya saat itu juga. Ia mengerang, “ _Make me breathe, Toshi-san, fill me, please please please—_ ”

Kalimat itu bagaikan mantra di telinga Wakatoshi. Ia membalikkan Tobio menghadap langit malam, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tangan Tobio bertumpu pada pembatas antara kekosongan dan balkon kamarnya, jari-jarinya mencengkram kuat besi itu, menahan beban tubuhnya juga suara desahnya. Wakatoshi berbisik, “ _Feel me_ ,”

“ _Love me_.” Dan dengan itu, Wakatoshi menghujani Kageyama dengan segala kenikmatan, menghujamnya tanpa ampun hingga pagi menjelang.

**_The End_ **


End file.
